Syphoners
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Following on his hunt from Kyoto Danny Ketch has located the main location of The Syphoners: Tomoeda. But will he get help and find love or will the world be doomed top fall under darkness' might
1. A new adventure ignites part 1

"Cute and quaint my kind of place" a newcomer to the town said as he got off his bike 'I agree, however there is a massive source of magical energy' a voice in the newcomer's head sounded out "I agree Noble, they're here this is where that colony we've been tracking is located" the guy said 'We need to be careful Daniel, that is why we had caretaker enrol at the nearest school' Noble said "Yeah, but we need to find these syphoners and defeat them. Wait there is a couple of more magical energy signatures, and one element I've never felt before" Danny said 'You're right' Noble said "But who is it? And why do they seem sad?" Danny asked. 'Who cares' Noble said. "Right now time for the dwelling that Caretaker set up for us" Danny said walking his bike to his new house. "Nice place" Danny said.

The next day Danny headed to his new school "So I'm here until the Syphoner problem is solved I'm learning here" Danny said "But do I have to wear this ridiculous uniform?" he asked looking at the blue jacket "Hm, trade jackets" he said replacing his blue blazer with his signature leather jacket "That's better; hm a syphoner already" Danny said grabbing his battle chain "Now which Syphoner Prison Orb do I need" he said going over to a saddle bag and opened it up. "Now let me see this one is glowing, ah an Earth elemental Syphoner huh?" Danny said pocketing the orb, "Terra" he said jumping on his bike as fire blazed in his eyes 'let's blaze!' Noble cried.

At the park where the syphoner was tearing up the place; "Yo, walking pile of gravel!" Danny said drawing his chain. "Time to piss off" Danny said slamming it into the monster's arm cracking it "Damn he's tough" Danny said summoning a darkfire ball "Take this" he said pitching the fireball at the monster. 'Crap this is not going well, Ketch' Noble barked. "I know that" Danny said watching as several rocks crumbled off. "Now! Terra Sobere" Danny said as the earth syphoners was sucked into the bronze orb "So that's one down. I'll add it to the prison after school" he said 'Yes we don't want to be late' Noble said "You mean me" Danny said driving off. 'This should be interesting'

At the new school Danny walked into the office and talked to the admin, who told him to take a seat. Next to him was a guy who looked like a Japanese American "Hey" Danny said "S'up" the other guy said "Name's Daniel" Danny said "And you can call me Kenshiro, but most call me Zero" Zero said shaking Danny's hand. "So you new here?" Zero asked. "Yeah you?" Danny asked "Nah returning student" Zero smirked. "What for?" Danny asked. "You'll find out" Zero smiled. "Okay then" Danny said as a teacher escorted them to their class. "Catch you in there." Zero said.

"So look who's back" a girl with long elegant raven hair said "Ah, Princess Tomoyo how beautiful you are" Zero said flirting "So I thought your suspension was longer" Tomoyo said "Ah well, I'm back now and that is all that matters" Zero smiled "Oh Kenshiro what are we going to do with you?" she asked placing a hand on her hip "How about...dinner, I know this lovely little cafe down the street" Zero said "Zero" Tomoyo sighed as the door opened "Oh Sakura" Tomoyo said as her friend entered. 'Poor kid if I ever see that bastard his ass is mien" Zero thought.

"Okay class settle down, today we have a new student, please meet Daniel Ketch" the teacher said setting the class ablaze. Two in particular were not and they were Zero who he meet and a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and jade eyes "Plase Mr Ketch have a seat in front of miss Kinomoto" the teacher said "And that is?" Danny asked confused "Miss Kinomoto?" the teacher asked as the girl he saw before raised her hand "Thanks" Danny said taking his seat 'Daniel; this girl is the one we sensed before' Noble said "No kidding?" Danny mentally asked his other personality 'Yeah, that's her, I wonder what her magical element is?' "I don't know" Danny said as he did his school work. 'We have to find out about what's going on especially with the Syphoners, why they have shown up after decades of inactivity, I'm betting there is a new queen' Noble said thinking about the situation "Then it would stand to reason that she is here in Tomoeda" Danny said 'I agree' Noble said

Meanwhile hidden in the shadows of a place unknown "So this rider has taken to destroying and imprisoning my soldiers" the Syphoner's queen said "Yes ma'am" a floating black cloak said "Then I need to make them stronger, and then once the rider is defeated the star element will be my finally and the world will bow to me" she cackled "Yes my queen" the shadow said disappearing "But which Rider am I fighter, the phantom, Zarathos or Kale?" she asked herself. "And I doubt that the Archfiend has a new host; the energy level of this rider was a young one" the queen analysed. "So I must be dealing with Kale" the queen smiled. "So he is a rookie with the powers," Queen smirked before letting out an evil laugh.

"That was rough" Danny said leaning against the wall "Yo Danny boy" Zero said "Hey man, you know I never did find out why you were returning" Danny said "Oh that's real easy I was busted improving grades" Zero smiled. "Really?" Danny asked "Yep, but the clever thing was rather that improve my own grades, I improve one grade on everyone's report card. That's why it took them a while to find me" Zero laughed "Serious?" Danny asked smiling at this new information "Truly" Zero smirked "And there be my angel" Zero smiled as he saw the love of his love "Who is that?" Danny asked.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of a wealthy business woman and she is also on e of the best upcoming fashion designers in the city" Zero said "Who's the girl next to?" Danny asked "Ah, good eye that my friend is Sakura Kinomoto, the leader of the cheer squad, and all around nice girl, but she is a bit blue" Zero said "Hoiw come?" Danny asked "She was dumped in the most cowardly way imaginable!" Zero growled. "E-mail, text?" Danny asked. "By her ex's new girlfriend" Zero growled 'that is low, in my day we did it in person' Noble added "So who was the guy?" Danny asked "We don't speak his name anymore, and if he ever returned he'll be so dead" Zero growled. "She's really cute" Danny said smiling 'oh great you're lovestruck' Noble groaned. 'Wait oh shit a Syphoner is here!' Noble notified Danny. "Where and what element?" Danny asked mentally

'The school's pool' Noble said "So a water Syphoner, we need to find out who ever holds the water element and protect them" Danny said entering the pool hall to see a creature made of blue water, at the base of its feet was seaform "So this is the Syphoner" Danny said pulling out his chain, to see a swimmer having a blue energy out of her heart and made the Syphoner stronger. "I'm screwed" Danny said 'Yes we are' Noble said.

Danny dodged the first whip of water before he countered the second one with his chain 'Your fire attacks will not WORK!" Noble roared "I know, but I need a source of electricity otherwise I'm screwed" Danny said using his chain again to defend himself. 'Where are you going to find electricity?' Noble asked. "I don't know, do you see a power point in here?" Danny asked dodging a water bomb. 'No do you?' "Now is not time for sarcasm" Danny barked running out of the pool house. 'Then think quickly' Noble rushed "Not now Noble" Danny said "Oh burn!" Danny exclaimed seeing the water syphoner had forced them outside with all the other students around "We're now officially screwed" Danny said.


	2. A new adventure ignites part 2

"This isn't looking good for us Noble" Danny said seeing all the students, 'Especially if you sense all the water elements in these students even if it is latent' Noble said "That means an all you can syphon buffet for this thing, crap" Danny said swinging his chain at it doing nothing as the watery body reformed "Oh come on!" Danny said summoning a fireball and throwing at the creature hoping it would some damage 'And that did what?' "Are you kidding?" Danny asked 'you seem shocked' Noble mocked "Shut up" Danny said noticing the watery syphoner was slower than it was before. "SO that did some damage; good" Danny smiled creating two more fireballs. "Time to boil" Danny said

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked "They're something here that is magical" Sakura said summoning her staff "We'd better make sure no one gets hurt" Tomoyo said "Sleep card, put those without magic in the school into a light sleep" Sakura said as a dust storm swirled up around the school "Shield card protect Tomoyo from the sleep card" Sakura commanded cast a barrier around Tomoyo to protect her "I take it you want to film whatever it is to show Kero?" Tomoyo asked "Yeah" Sakura nodded.

"What is this" Danny asked 'Dark element, use your dark fire to absorb it and redirect to the target before sealing it away' "Got it" Danny said whirling his chain about gathering the dark element, turning his chain into a black colour "Dark Chain!" Danny shouted swinging the chain into the syphoner "Danny?" "Sakura, Tomoyo?" the trio asked running into each other "You're magical?" Sakura asked "Yeah you?" Danny asked blocking a tendril of water with his chain "Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted taping the fight "What element are you?" Danny asked "The Star element" Sakura said 'Star element? So her powers come from a star' Noble explained "Whatever" Danny said 'You need an electrical attack to finish this thing off' Noble instructed "I know" Danny grumbled "Wait Sakura do you have a way of generating a thunder or electrical attack?" Danny asked. "Yeah I do, why?" Sakura asked. "That thing is water and so thunder can beat it, just aim it at this" Danny said holding up his chain "I got it: Thunder card generate an electric current towards the chain" Sakura said as Danny fired out his chain into the watery syphoner "THUNDER!" Sakura commanded as lightning struck the chain electrocuting the syphoner "Now my turn" Danny said pulling out the water orb "Aqua Sorbete!" Danny shouted as the water was sucked into the orb "And stay there you punk!" he shouted as the lock closed. "And cut" Tomoyo said "Good now I have to put this in the crystal" Danny said placing the orb back in his saddlebag "We better talk to Kero after school" Sakura said "And I think better tag along" Danny said.

After school Danny, Tomoyo, Kenshiro walked with Sakura to her house "So this Kero is some kind of Magic expert?" Kenshiro asked "Kind of, but how did you stay away for the whole thing?" Tomoyo asked. "I have some kind of technological ability kind of like I can control tech with my mind that must be why my hacking skills are the best" Kenshiro said "A technopath?" Tomoy asked. "I guess, anyway we're here" Sakura said "Cool" Zero said smiling "Kinda cute" Danny said.

"You can wait in the lounge while I find Kero" Sakura said "She's going to find a frog?" Danny asked confused. 'Not a frog but his cheeks are just as big' Noble taunted "You know him Noble?" Danny mentally asked 'I was around during the Clow reed magic period, he and I didn't always see eye to eye, what with me being the rider of the time' Noble said "Seriously?" Danny then asked shocked 'And I'm sure these cards that Sakura girl used were Reed's' Noble said "Hey ya Tomoyo!" a voice said "A new Yorker?" Danny asked "Screw that check it out a flying teddy bear" Zero said poking it. In Danny's head Noble starting to sound a belly aching laugh 'His borrowed form is that of a stuffed animal!' Noble laughed "Wait that energy, Noble Kale" Kero said looking at Danny "The name is Ketch, Danny Ketch not Noble Kale" Danny said "But he is my ancestor" Danny said 'Good one kid, if that rodent knew you were a rider we'd be done for' Noble said "No wait it is you, and you're a rider a Ghost Rider, oh crap I thought you guys were long gone!" Kero shouted. "This coming from a myth, heck even in the circle of the Riders the guardian beasts are a legend told to inspire those who use the power of vengeance" Danny said "Oh snap you're one of those riders; a Spirit of Vengeance and that means only one thing Noble Kale" Kero said

Allow yours truly to explain, there are two riders, there is the Spirit of Vengence Noble Kale and Zarathos the archfiend, during an ancient conflict long before the Clow or Kale, a secret order fought against Zarathos in the hopes of vanquishing his evil, anyway one day the order stole a small amount of Power from Zarathos, the Darkfire and infused it within an amulet with that amulet they were able to defeat the Archfiend in the 1700s a man by the man of Pastor tried to use the power of Zarathos only he failed and another Archfiend made a deal with him to cause great darkness, only the Darkfire ignited inside Noble Kale unleashing a new era of the Spirits of Vengeance, which today is this punk.

"But Zarathos is still around" Danny said "And his bonded to my brother" Danny scowled. "He made a deal to heal our father, only he was bonded with the Hellfire rider while I saw my sister killed and awakened my abilities by dripping her blood onto the amulet, but I'm not at full power yet" Danny explained "And don't even get me started my mentor the oldest rider" Danny groaned "So how many riders are they?" Tomoyo asked "Unknown, but I've confirmed three, me my brother Johnny and Carter Slade the Phantom rider and my caretaker" Danny said "And now to what that thing on the tape" Sakura said

"They're called Syphoners, and to what they are, the best way to describe is elemental magic vampire, each syphoner has a different element they like to siphon off their victims hence the name, they usually go for the big six: Fire, Water, Air, Earth Light and Darkness, but they're special ones like metal, nature and sound syphoners that physically harm their victims while draining them; while normal Syphoners just drain their victim to the point of unconsciousness, forcing them into a coma that could last months" Danny said "Whoa, but how are they here?" Kero asked. "A queen I think but we've had a hard time pinpointing her and figuring out how she has controlled the Syphoners" Danny said. "That could be bad, any clues?" Tomoyo asked "Not yet, most of them have just been defeated and not gotten any information except a bunch of them are here" Danny said.

"This is worrisome" Kero said darkly. "I understand there is something else in the city thanks to Noble" Danny said "No way!" Kero exclaimed. "What?" Sakura asked. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING THEM!" Kero barked. 'I think the toy is referring to the cards of Clow, or should I say the Cards of Sakura' Noble said "I'm not after the cards," Danny said. 'Even thought they dark and fire element cards could boost your power' Noble thought "Don't even think it Noble" Kero said 'Blasted little bear, how did he even?' Noble asked.

"So the ride has met up with the holder of the Star element, this couldn't be any better; we drain the rider and then use its power against the girl holding the Star and drain her of it" the queen said "But first I think its a little too cool for Tomoeda, and that means I'll need to warm it up" she said summoning a fire Syphoner. "Gather strength my pet" the queen said


	3. Burning heat

"So when do you think the next Syphoner will attack?" Zero said walking to class with Danny. "Anytime, they have no set time for attacking, all we have to do" Danny said sitting at his desk "I looked up the myth of the Syphoners and it gets worse then what you said" Zero said "How much more worse could it get?" Danny asked.

"It appears that once they have drained all the energy they need, they become stronger and hungrier and hungrier, so basically the more they siphon the more they need to satisfy themselves" Zero said "I've never seen it come to that" Danny said as the girls walked in "Come to what?" Tomoyo asked "The growing hunger of a Syphoner" Danny said scowling "But knowing this mystery queen we have to be on our guards" Zero said 'She's still upset about the breakup' Zero thought "Why does she have to be so cute, even when she's sad. I just hope this Li character is ready for vengeance; because that is what is coming to him' Danny thought 'So just asked her already!' Noble said "Not yet" Danny grumbled as he saw Sakura look at him before smiling 'She's prettier when she smiles' Noble said.

"So the Rider has bested two of my Syphoners, so I'll guess I need to send one to weaken him, and I'm guessing this fire syphoner will weaken him, but the darkness element will keep him from full siphon, I guess a darkness elemental Syphoner will be needed after the fire element to fully drain him, but the star girl will try and charge him with the Dark element cards, so I must send a special one to take her down" the queen analysed the situation.

"So what element will be next?" Danny said chowing down on a burger, "Decent burger" Danny said 'So what's next?" Noble asked. "Who knows, as long as the Syphoner is an easy one to fight" Danny said slurping his cola. 'And you come to this great nation full of great cuisine and what are you eating, American Junk!' Noble said mentally glaring at him "What?" Danny said "Nothing bro" Zero said opening his bento "Not you Noble" Danny said kicking back and smiled "Today is a gorgeous day" Danny stated before eating his fries. "So what element due to attack us next?" Zero asked accessing the net on his laptop "Who knows, I just hope they don't attack one after the other" Danny said "How come?" Tomoyo asked "I can only handle one battle at a time, and each time I fight I feel drained especially around Fire and Darkness syphoners" Danny said "I see, because of your twin elements those two in tandem would severely drain my powers" Danny said finishing his lunch. "Couldn't Sakura recharge you?" Zero asked biting into a piece of fruit, "Never been done before; and by that I mean no one has tried to recharge their own element with an outside source before" Danny said.

"Finally I'm home" Danny said collapsing on the bed. 'Really it's only your third day in this town, and you're drained?' Noble asked. "Yeah I've never had to oh you know attend school before" Danny said 'Not for a while anyway' Noble said "Yeah" Danny said looking at a photo of him and his brother Johnny "Not for a while" Danny confirmed 'You know Babs wouldn't wanted you to abandon everything and just run off' Noble said "TO keep everyone safe she would" Danny barked back frowning. 'I'll leave you alone' Noble said fading away.

That afternoon the sun was blazing hotter than usual, Sakura and her friends were sitting at a cafe. "Why is it this hot?" Chiharu asked "Yeah I feel like melting" Rika said "So does anyone know why it's so hot?" Naoko asked. "I don't know, it was a nice day before this afternoon" Tomoyo said "So what's going on?" Chiharu asked "I don't know" Sakura said "Too move onto other matters when are you and Zero going to hook up?" Chiharu asked "Kenshiro is a little strong for me to date" Tomoyo said "So what do you guys think of Danny?" Rika asked. "He's a nice guy" Sakura said. 'I wonder what he is doing now?' she thought

"Its too damn hot; wait" Danny said looking over at the syphoner prison orbs "Fire" Danny said grabbing a red orb "No wonder the more this syphoner absorbs the hotter the environment becomes, meaning instead of a nice spring day, it's only going to get hotter, and soon we'll have the temperature of a desert to content with" Danny said grabbing his chain and jacket 'It's a good thing you have the heat element and can endure high levels of heat' Noble said "Yeah" Danny said jumping onto his chopper. "Let's ride!" Danny said motoring away.

IN the middle of town stood a blazing creature looking around for its next meal; It looked left and right as he scouted for someone with the element it required to survive "Need fuel" it growled out "Yo Charcoal!" Danny said shooting out his chain at the fiery monster, only to have it miss. "Crap, time to give you some road rash!" Danny said performing a wheelie before slamming the front down on the syphoner's head. 'Where's Sakura?' Noble asked. "I don't know" Danny said firing off a darkfire ball at it 'I don't think that helped' Noble said as Danny ducked a blade like flame. "Missed me asshole" Danny said using his chain to punch him by wrapping it around his arm. 'Well call her!' Noble ordered. "I can't! I didin't grab my phone" Danny said 'Well great job its getting away"' Noble said "No its not" Danny said speeding off.

"Why does it keep getting hotter?" Chiharu asked as the girls seemed physically drained besides Rika who was now feeling a little discomfort. "Rikai aren't you breaking a sweat?" Sakura asked "It's getting uncomfortable a bit now" Rika said as Danny screeched to a halt in front of the girl as the Fire Syphoner arrived behind him "Looks like you could use a drink" Danny said punching a hydrant "So cool off!" Danny said using his now water covered chain for punching the fire syphoner, only to have it catch Danny and start to siphon his fire energy "Crap" Danny said trying to get free. "Is anyone else seeing a walking fire pit?" Chiharu asked. "That depends is Danny fighting it?" Rika asked "Oh man, Sakura do something" Tomoyo whispered "But what" Sakura said as Danny dodged a close range fireball "I know" Sakura said disappearing around the corner.

She activated her staff and pulled out a water elemental card "Rain card, bring forth a downpour; RAIN!" Sakura shouted as the clouds gathered in the skies. "What's going on?" Chiharu asked. "Finally a nice little shower and that means you're finished" Danny said slicking his hair out of his eyes which were now blazing "So come on then Ignis Sorbete!" he shouted opening the fire prison orb before the fire syphoner was pulled into the orb "See ya match stick" Danny growled before walking over to his bike "Thanks for the save" Danny said stopping to give Sakura his jacket and a peck on the cheek before jumping on his bike and driving off. "Whoa" Chiharu said.

That night while Danny was asleep he was having a bizarre dream, in this dream he saw a monstrous form in the city. It was riding a burnt motorbike with flaming tires leaving behind a burning trail. It stopped at the base of a tower before looking up to see a battle. Danny also looked up to see the battle. Sakura he tried to scream as no sound escaped his throat only to hear the burning bike's engine was the creature drove up the tower to the battlefield "Burn!" it shouted in a familiar tone of voice. It was at this point Danny realised who the creature was waking up in a cold sweat "Noble was that?" he asked. 'Yes that was the rider that sleeps inside you Daniel' Noble said causing Danny to curse before going back to sleep.


	4. Night of the dark

"That dream was way too real for me Noble" Danny said riding to school. 'I know it was but that is the rider's true form' Noble said "And that is what scares the living vengeance out of me" Danny said parking his bike. 'I know you are afraid but in time you may control the rider's true power' Noble said "Well if that what it is I don't want it" Danny said 'Wanting and needing are two different things remember that' Noble said. "I do" Danny said. 'Why do I think you are?' Noble asked.

In class Danny just lazed back as his group of friends came over. "Things are heating up now that the girls know about the Syphoners" Zero said "Yipee" Danny said "Come on now Dan they could be in big trouble" Zero said "So what?" Danny asked. "Daniel is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "The after effects from a bad dream that's all" Danny replied sitting up as class began for the day 'He can't get that dream out of his head' Noble said

During the third lesson of the day Danny drifted off to sleep during which he started to experience himself as the rider again, Roaring down the main street of Tomoeda in a trail of fire and smoke destroying the street as he rode off. He made a vicious howling noise as he gleefully looked for those who were in need of vengeance and deliver it for them. Finally he spotted a familiar face in front of the rider as it stopped. There was a terrified Sakura shaking at the sight of the monstrosity before her eyes. With a mighty roar Danny woke up spooked. "Ah Mr Ketch welcome back" the teacher said "Sorry ma'am" Danny apologised.

"The rider is awakening, soon it will be able to transform and then I'll be in trouble; so my question is how to keep it from appearing?" the queen asked as she bathed, "Maybe a dark element syphoner to drain it enough that the rider will sleep for long enough to finish my plan and rule the world" she continued as she felt the hot water relax her. "But it could also enrage it more" The queen said staring into the light reflecting ripples.

"There has to be a way to make this damn bastard sleep again" Danny said slamming the door to his house shut 'I would know if there was' Noble said "I can't let this happen" Danny said holding an orb in his hands. "The fire syphoner must have woken it up" Danny relaised "And that means I can't be with her while its awake" Danny sighed looking at the stars 'The curse of the rider is not an easy one to bare' Noble said sadly "And what will deter the rider from fully awakening?" Danny asked. 'That I do not know, and I doubt that others will' Noble said before silencing himself. "So this is the curse's full darkness" Danny said.

That night Sakura looked at her window whiel brushing her caramel brown hair "Kero" she said "Yeah Sakura?" Kero asked. "Can you sense inner turmoils?" she asked sitting on her bed. "No I can't and that is a skill that is extremely rare." Kero said "I see" Sakura said jumping into bed. "But if this is who I think it is, no amount of magic can stop it for it comes from the pain and injustice of the world" Kero said as Sakura peacefully slept, "I just hope he can control it" Kero said looking up at the moonlit sky. "If not we're in trouble" He sighed.

That night while Danny slept a shadow swept over the room, the black orb gave off a purple light as it sensed the presence of a Syphoner in the shadows. Danny knew something was wrong, he bolted awake and looked around "Noble" Danny said 'Its here' Noble said "Where?" Danny asked going for a torch and the dark prison "Any idea where this thing is?" Danny asked. 'No idon't not yet anyway' Noble said as the pair scanned the room "I'm noty liking this" Danny said going for a light switch, only to have his hand grabbed by a claw like appendage "Got you" Danny said blasting the syphoner with torchlight. "Not so tough in the light are you bitch" Danny laughed before it punched him in the gut "why you!" Danny growled before headlocking the thing punching it several times after that top make sure the thing stayed down "Now where was I?" he asked going for the prison. "Oh yes" Danny said as the shadow tried to get away "Obscuro Sorbete" Danny said before noticing the torch was flat. "Shit" Danny said as the dark syphoner got away. "That's not good" Danny said. The Dark Syphoner hid outside Danny's house. It thought it was safe as long as it couldn't be discovered. It thought wrong "Hello shadow boy, Obscuro Sorbete!" Danny shouted sucking the shadow into the orb. "Goodnight you dark bastard" he growled before heading back to bed. "It's late" Danny said as he faded into the dreamland.

The dream he had that night was different than the usual ghost rider confrontation dream he had night after night, This time the dream was fill with light and blue skies. "This is weird" Danny said "Hey" a soft voice said as Danny felt a pair of arms around him "Sakura?" he asked shocked. "I was wondering when you get back" she said as the light faded to reveal Sakura in her late teens early twenties wearing her signature pink dress and white apron "Welcome home dear" was all she said "What?" Danny asked.

"The heck?" he asked waking up 'was with that?" noble asked. "A vision of the future?" Danny asked thinking about it 'I don't knowall I know is that it is nearly time for school' Noble said as Danny started to prepare for the day ahead of him. "These dreams are started to become a mystery infused with a riddle, first visions of the rider, now me and Sakura in love" Danny said 'in love or married?' Noble asked. "Why would you we were married?" Danny inquired 'Becuase you two acted comfortable with each other and she said welcome home dear' Noble informed him 'Yikes, so does that mean?" Danny asked. 'I don't know if it does or not' Noble said "Great" Danny groaned.

The queen was not happy. "He has defeated all of my normal elemental syphoners, so why not use an emotional syphoner next I have the perfect one" she said entering her chamber before heading over to her special syphoners box and opened the box to retrieve a heart shaped crystal only to find it gone "Oh no! Of all the syphoners to go rogue it had to be the love syphoner; where is it?" she asked not knowing it left with the darkness.


	5. Cupid's ember

'Danny something is not right here, there hasn't been an attack since that night a couple of weeks ago' Noble said "I know, but what could it be?" Danny asked cruising on his bike after school. 'One thing I have noticed is the amount of amorous humans in the surrounding areas' Noble stated. "I wonder why, Valentine's Day is nowhere near this time of year" Danny said 'So what in the name of cupid is going on?' Noble asked. "I don't know" Danny answered. 'I just hope this thing can be stopped' Noble said as Danny parked his bike. "We'll investigate this tomorrow, right now I have to do school work" Danny said walking into his house, not noticing the glowing pink ball hovering above him.

The next day Danny was riding to school when he noticed something, there was a small syphoner energy signature in the air. "What is that and where is it coming from" he asked stopping for a moment 'Whatever it is we need to stop it' Noble said as Danny rode off. "Wait, how can that be?" Danny asked. 'What?' Noble asked. "It's coming from school" Danny said opening his throttle to maximum so he could get there faster. 'Why did we not feel this until now?" Noble queried "I don't know" he said parking his bike and getting off. 'Its a specialize summon so get the S-Orb' Noble said as Danny pulled out a purple orb of hsi saddlebag. 'This one's acting different why?' Noble asked himself.

"Okay so where is it?" Danny asked as he passed a couple heavily making out "That's new" Danny said looking at them "Think they want to get a room?" Danny asked puzzled. 'OH SHIT! I know which one we're facing but for some reason it's gone rogue' Noble said "So which one?" Danny asked. 'it's the love syphoner but rather than siphoning the love out of people and killing them, its giving people love' Noble explained. "So we have ourselves a cupid" Danny said looking nervous 'I need more information about this, liek why would it be doing the reverse to what usually happens. "I need to get to homeroom" Danny said rushing off.

When he got to his homeroom, what he saw shocked him "What the...?" he asked as he saw Chiharu and her boyfriend Takashi heavily make out, with Chiharu's top on the floor, over in the corner Tomoyo and Zero were in a passionate embrace. 'It was here too' Noble said "Thank you captain obvious" Danny shouted "Oh hey Danny" Zero said as he looked up while stroking Tomoyo's raven hair softly and lovingly "That is just bizarre" Danny said as Sakura entered. "What's going on?" she asked. "Syphoner attack, but its a weird one, rather than taking its giving" Danny explained. "That is strange, has Noble encountered anything like that before?" she asked. "No, I think this is a first in Syphoner history" Danny stated "So what should we do?" Sakura asked "I have no idea" Danny said "Well besides the obvious, don't get hit" Danny said as school started.

'Looks like the students can control themselves around the teacher, but I'm sensing the same magic from her as well' Noble noticed "quite down Noble" Danny said still taking his test. 'Answer for 3 is B' Noble said "Noble" Danny mentally growled. 'Sorry, but I'm now noticing a ton of those energy signature, the same as the love syphoner. So far it seems to be tagging those with love in their hearts or partners' Noble said "So what?" Danny mentally asked. 'So it appears that if you have a crush on someone, the syphoner will target the person and their crush at the same time, causing a chain reaction resulting in amorous encounters, so basically don't stand near your CRUSH!' Noble explained. "Which I don't have" Danny said 'I don't two shits; besides we both know you're in love with that Sakura girl' Noble said "I don't not, now I'm nearly finished this test" Danny said as he finished the last question.

"SO did you find it?" Sakura asked "Not yet the little bastard could be anyway in the school, and what's worse is the more time we lose, the more it gains to create couples" Danny said as he sensed something "The kitchen" he said rushing off. "That's where the cooking class is" Sakura said. "Werll come on!" Danny shouted making the two run there.

"Damn it" he said looking at the cooking class completely amorous with those they were paired with "Had to be a heterosexual pairing class tody didn't it?" Danny asked getting frustrated with the day's event "Everytime we have this thing it vanishes and leaves us with several couple making out with each other, no know where it will lead to" Danny said 'No telling, so what's the plan fearless leader?' Noble asked "I have no idea" Danny said as he walked to his locker with Sakura, when suddenly "OH you've got to be kidding me" Danny said "What?" Sakura asked before the pair was enveloped in a pink cloud "The Cupid got us" Danny said "Oh no" Sakura said before gazing into Danny's eye "Wow" Sakura said as she leant in for a kiss 'Abort! Abort! Abort!' Noble said as Danny continued to make out with Sakura 'Listen to me STOP!' Noble said. 'Oh great please tell me he'll be over this soon' Noble groaned.

The next day Danny woke up in his bed and had a headache "What in the world hit me last night" Danny asked as he placed hsi arms behind him to feel something soft "Noble, you there man and what is my hand resting on?" Danny asked turning behind him t o receive a shock "What the?" Danny asked seeing Sakura in her underwear laying behind him "Noble?" Danny asked "What's going on?" Danny said pulling the sheet over Sakura and quickly pulling on a pair of pants 'Now you want to listen to me?' Noble said "What do you mean now, you haven't said anything since that test yesterday, come to think of it, when did I get home and why did I bring Sakura here?" Danny asked pulling on a shirt 'Wait you don't remember making out with her at the end of school and then coming home, having a romantic evening which ended with you and her curled up under the covers?' Noble asked. "Please tell me making out was the worse we did" Danny begged. 'Fortunately yes' Noble said as they heard a sound from the bedroom 'She's up' Noble said

"Where am I?" Sakura asked looking around "My humble abode" Danny said making Sakura cover herself "Nice underwear by the way" Danny said making Sakura blush lowering the sheet revealing her white bra with sakura petal decals "What happened?" Sakura asked "That syphoner must have tagged us" Danny said 'No SHIT!' Noble said "So we better come up with a plan" Danny said leaving so Sakura could get dressed. "So where would it be?" Danny asked entering the kitchen. 'Beats me' Noble said.

That day was spent racing around the city on the back of Danny's Bike when Zero joined them "HEY!" Zero said "Zero, what's up?" Danny asked. "I got a fix on Cupid, its ahead just at the zoo" Zero said "Thanks" Danny said "When did you tweo become an item?" Zero said "WE were tagged by Cupid" Sakura explained. "Me and Tomoyo too, it looks like ikt only last for twenty four hours or until something romantic happens" Zero said "And then its over right?" Danny asked "I guess so, but remember that is all a guess" Zero said as the pair opened up their throttles.

Once they reached the zoo they saw the cupid as Zero had called it "THERE!" Danny said shooting out his chain "Sleep card put everyone to sleep, SLEEP CARD!" Sakura commanded as everyone in the park collapse "Still don't know why you aren't effected?" Danny asked "Nope, anyway who cares lets grab that thing" Zero said pulling out a chrome weapon 'That weapon is not of this timeline' Noble said "Take it high Sakura" Danny said "Fly Card!" she said summoning her pink bird like wings 'A pink winged angel?' Noble asked. "I'll give it the boot" Zero said using his staff to give him a lift "And I'll trap it" Danny said summoning his chain to throw at his target "Here it comes" Sakura said swatting it with her staff "And he comes the pitch" Zero said hitting the syphoner in the direction of Danny "And YOU'RE OUT!" he shouted trapping it with his chain and reeling it in "Now Amare Sorbete" Danny said opening up the purple orb "No let me go! I'll talk, I'll sing I'll do anything but go in there" the syphoner said in a little girl's voice. "Alright then talk" Danny said closing the lid "And now the answer to the question I keep asking you bastards: Where the hell is the location of your queen?" Danny asked.


	6. Vengeance in Hong Kong

"How convenient is it that our school trip this year is leading us right to the Syphoner's nest?" Zero asked. "A little too much" Danny said "So where exactly in this area is she?" Danny then asked before noticing the gleeful look on his friend's face "What?" Danny asked "Revenge my friend, revenge" was all Zero said. 'What is he up to?' Noble asked "Finally that prick will get what's coming to him" Zero said. "Wake me when we're there" Danny said falling asleep.

"Hey bro, wake up we're here" Zero said shaking Danny asked, who slowly opened his eyes "So we're here?" Danny asked getting up "Yep, welcome to Hong Kong" Zero said "Why has the syphoner queen chose here for her mission?" Danny asked as they walked off the plane. "Isn't that what we're here for?" Zero asked "I suppose" Danny said meeting up with Tomoyo and Sakura, who took his hand "So you and the cherry blossom huh" Zero said "Shut up" Danny laughed "Anyway let's go" Zero said leading the way.

"So do you think we are going to see them?" Tomoyo asked "I hope not" Chiharu said looking at Sakura who was sitting next to Danny who was talking to Zero as he pointed out the famous landmarks of the city "Dude, we have to find it" Zero said "Find what?" Danny asked not sure what he should go along with "At least she's happy with Daniel now" Tomoyo said "But what I'm more worried about what would happen if the guys met up with him" Rika said "I know, I just hope Danny doesn't meet up with him" Naoko said "Tonight, we ride" Zero declared. "To where?" Danny asked before looking at the window to see their hotel. "Goody" Danny grumbled.

"So we're roomie huh?" Zero asked pulling out a map with highlights of the school trip circled in green, but there was one red circle "Please tell me that what you are planning doesn't involve that red ring" Danny said 'I sense her, the queen is nearby' Noble said "And what if it does?" Zero asked as he pulled on a chrome like bracer 'I didn't think I would ever need to use this but hopefully it works' Zero thought 'Problem is how do we get in?' Noble asked "I'm not hearing this" Danny said "Oh come on, it's for Sakura" Zero said "Is it?" Danny asked. 'No it's not just for Sakura, its for the world. Let me put it to you this way if we find the queen we can stop her later' Noble said "if it stops the queen then I'll go" Danny sighed slicking his hair back in annoyance. "Sweet" Zero cheered. 'Good move Ketch' Noble said "Come on" Danny said as he left the room with Zero.

As they drove through the night time streets of Hong Kong on the motorbikes they borrowed, the only sound they heard was the roar of their engines in the empty streets; the cold air whipping their faces. "Why are we out here again?" Danny asked himself. "Oh right because the queen could be at the mansion belong to the Clan of Li" Danny muttered "When all we know is that she's in Hong Kong" Danny continued to bitch about the situation "Quit bitching, we're here" Zero said hopping off the bike a couple hundred meters down the road. "Okay then" Danny said doing the same "The mansion will be gated" Danny said walking up to the gate and seeing a high tech keypad "I'll fix that" Danny said melting the panel. "Now it's my turn" Zero said hacking the code "And here we go" Zero said as the gate opened "Now let's get going" Zero said racing in the opening gate.

"Alright now where to go?" Zero said "I don't care it seems though the queen isn't here big shock" Danny said before he sensed something "What is it?" Zero asked hiding behind a wide pillar. 'Daniel?' Noble asked curiously "She's here. I don't know how she got by us" Danny said summoning his chain "What do you mean?" Zero asked. "I don't know how she got in here, but one minute she wasn't here and the next she is" Danny explained. "Okay so she knows about the Li clan" Zero said. 'NO she's more than knowledgeable than just basic knowledge' Noble said "She's a member" Danny realised "What?" Zero asked. 'How could she unless' Noble said "Syaoran's new girlfriend is the Syphoner Queen!" Zero exclaimed.

"Very well done, now which one of you is the rider?" the queen asked "And you are, beside obviously Japanese" Danny said "Very perceptive, you are right I'm Japanese and a future member of the Li Clane, my name is Ayama Sarumoto" Amaya said "Nice name" Zero said "Thank you now, hand over your elements" Amaya said summoning up a wind vortex "I'll start with the hybrid" Amaya said as a invisible chains started to pierce the chest of Zero "ZERO!" Danny shouted summoning his chain before swinging it at the queen "Too bad" Amaya said firing a water orb at Danny proprelling him back into a wall "Damn it" he said with a slight monstrous growl "Poor rider" Amaya smirked before noticing something "Why am I not getting anything from you?" the queen asked before Zero revealed his bracer "Time to ride" Zero said.

A bright light burst forth from the bracer as it covered his right arm in futuristic armour "What is that?" Danny asked as the rest of Zero's body was covered in the futuristic armour "You see the bracer is from the year 2099, so now the time is now to activate. Powering up OS, overall enegy levels 90%; summoning Cyber vengeance" Zero said as a chain appeared. "Rider energy levels 100% lets ride" Zero said as a metal skull like helmet covered his head. "BITCH" a heavily computerized voice said "Whoa, a second rider" 'and one from the future' Noble said surprised "One or two I will drain the both of you" Amaya said "Too bad my armour protects me from all magic" Zero said as he destroyed the syphoner coils "All right!" Danny said heating up his chain with darkfire.

The fight was on Amaya dodged the twin chains of the riders. "MY vengeance chain is blazing" Danny said using it as a whip. "My knowledge of Kung Fu is more than you can handle Riders" Amaya said bringing out her rope dart and dagger. "Bring it" Zero said using his claw like glove swiping at the girl, only to have him miss "Eat this Vengeance Flare" Zero said shooting a massive fireball out of his hand, which barely missed Amaya "This si my favourite dress!" The queen shouted before several tones of Mandarin was heard "Fall back" Danny said "No way man am I falling back now" Zero said "If we don't do it then we're dead" Danny said "Since you put it that way" Zero said deactivating his armour and running for it.

An hour later they were back at their hotel "I told you that was stupid" Danny said grabbing a bag out of his saddlebag "Oh well one good thing came of this" Zero smirked "And don't say the takeout" Danny groaned "The identity of the Syphoner's Queen; Amaya Sarumoto, now we've a large part of the puzzle complete" Zero said "But even still we only have half the puzzle" Danny said "But still half sis better than none" Zero said.

"Damn those riders, they'll pay for this transgression. And I know where the perfect place will be" Amaya smiled as she looked at a map of Tomoeda. "Their turf will be my place of victory" she laughed.


	7. Time to face the music

"A party?" Danny asked. "Yeah man Tomoyo's parties are off the chain" Zero said gleefully "Why don't I find that encouraging at all" Danny said "Dude this is Tomoyo Daidouji we're talking about here; she's the school's official sweetheart. Nothing evil will be there" Zero said "I know, but still Amaya's been silent ever since we got back of Hong Kong" Danny said "Luckily it's given us enough time to train Sakura in Syphoner containment protocols" Zero said "Okay so the Syphoners haven't attacked" Danny said "But the reason is why" Zero said "Who knows" Zero said "We got a party to rock" Zero said "Alright I'll come along but if I don't like it I'm riding" Danny said bumping fists with Zero "That is what I like to hear, besides your girl is also going to be there bro" Zero said "Unofficial girlfriend" Danny said. "You kissed and she slept over at your place, and not to mention you saw her underwear." Zero said "Just shut up;" Danny said walking off. "See you there man" Zero said walking off.

As Danny parked his bike and saw Tomoyo's mansion for the first time "Please let it be funded legally" Danny said 'What do you think; you brain dead half baked moron' Noble asked "I'll take it as a y" Danny froze mid-sentence 'Err kid you can go in, you know Tomoyo did invite you" Noble said "Not that. I think she's here" Danny said scowling a bit 'She won't have a clue where we are and if she did I doubt she could do anything about it' Noble said "You're right; beside when was I last a teenager and not some hunter?" Danny asked cheering up as he walked in the front gates. "Nice place" Danny said ringing the bell. "Welcome, are you a friend of Miss Tomoyo?" a maid asked. "Yeah, I'm Daniel" he said as the maid welcomed him in, after removing his boots.

"Hey DAN!" Zero shouted over the loud Japanese rock music "J-Rock" Zero said seeing Danny's face. "Wow interesting music" Danny said looking uncomfortable "Cheer up I'm sure Tomoyo's got some English music in there for you" Zero said "I hope she didn't go to too much trouble" Danny said obtaining a drink. "Don't worry, I helped her out" Zero said "So where is our host?" Danny asked. "Helping Saskura with something" Zero said smiling. "What is it?" Danny asked as he turned to see Sakura "Whoa" Danny said. In his eyes Sakura was the most beautiful girl ever, she wore light make-up and a pink top, black jeans and black ballet flats, her hair flowed down her shoulders. "Um, what do I say?" Danny asked 'Be yourself' Noble said "And that is?" Danny asked as Sakura walked up to him "Hey" she said in an almost shy manner "Hi, you...you look incredible" Danny said "Thanks" Sakura said bashfully brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "No problem" Danny said smiling "Want to dance?" Sakura asked "Um" Danny said 'OH for vengeance's sake' Noble said taking over a bit and guiding Sakura to the dance floor where a slower song started to play "Okay" Danny said 'Sorry for that' Noble apologize asked the couple started to dance.

"Those two look good together" Zero said as Tomoyo stood next to him "I agree" Tomoyo said slipping her hand into his. "Like us?" she asked. "I agree" Zero said "Hey Tomoyo!" a voice exclaimed "It can't be" Tomoyo gasped turning to see "Meiling?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" Zero asked surprised "It's good to see you too Kenshiro" Meiling said slugging him in the arm "I thought we might come back here and then we heard you were having a party, sorry for gatecrashing" Meiling said "No problem, as long as I don't see him" Zero said angrily. "Easy Z" Tomoyo said "So when did you guys hook up?" Meiling asked.

'She's here!' Noble said as the dancing couple were dancing while staring into each other's eyes. 'Amaya, threat, here now' Noble shouted 'OH for crying out loud!' Noble said. Soon the couple stopped dancing "I'll get some drinks" Danny said 'About time' "Okay, I'm going to talk to Tomoyo" Sakura said wandering off. 'Now are you listening?' Noble asked. "Yeah so what?" Danny asked as he reached the punch bowl "You're new around here aren't you?" a new voice asked making Danny glanced to the left "And you are?" Danny asked "Call me Eli" the new comer said 'The descendent of Clow Reed, the original master of Keroberos and the card your beloved now commands' Noble said "Yeah, I am name's Danny Ketch" Danny said shaking Eli's hand "And you're the current Rider?" Eli asked. "One of the three" Danny said "Three?" Eli asked shocked as the two got the drinks they went there for as they walked away.

"This is the first time ever there has been three different riders, the first one is Carter Slade the Phantom Rider, the first one to outrun Mephisto, he later became a caretaker and Rider Mentor. The next one is the Rider who is bonded with Zarathos, and that rider is my older brother Johnny Blaze, next comes me Daniel Ketch the Spirit of Vengeance who is bonded to Noble Kale" Danny explained. "And there is a forth rider" Danny said "Really who?" Eli said. Danny was about to answer when they reached the girls. "Here Kura" Danny said handing a drink to Sakura. "Mei" Eli said doing the same for Meiling "Thanks" the girls said "Where's Zero?" Danny asked. "I don't know" Sakura said "Oh shit" Eli said "What?" Danny asked.

"Hello Kenshiro" "Xiao Lang" the two said with aggression clear in their voices. 'Man has he got some balls showing up here, especially since most guys here want to kick this guy's ass for what he did to Sakura' Zero thought. 'And I'm the one who gets first swing' Zero thought. 'So Zero, huh; he's changed. But he'll never beat me' Li thought as both of them brought their fists back before swinging them forward. "WHOA!" Danny said catching both of their fists "What's going on here?" Danny asked as he let go "Meet Syaoran Li" Zero snarled. "Zero, calm down man, now go and talk with Tomoyo" Danny said "Alright" Zero said leaving "Sorry, about that man, nice to meet you I'm Danny" Danny said shaking hands. "Nice to meet you" Syaoran said "So I heard rumours that you were with Sakura" Danny said "I was, but something happened" Syaoran said 'No shit wolfie' Noble said "What?" Danny asked. "I don't want to talk about it" Syaoran said "Sure thing" Danny said walking away 'Amaya's may have enchanted him' Noble said "No doubt" Danny said leaning against the wall 'Wait that Love Syphoner' Noble said "You don't think?" Danny asked 'She could have done something to the Li boy; we have to find her and talk with her' Noble said. "Never mind I want to have a word with Zero, before his Ghost form takes over" Danny said. 'Very well' Noble said

"That punk" Zero growls while he chilled outside "Boy's got balls, so maybe I better activate my Ghost form and soon" Zero said pulling his sleeve to reveal his rider bracer. "I don't think that would be necessary" a voice said "Eli, you son of a bitch, still hanging around with Li?" Zero asked. "Yes I am, so that way I have been able to keep an eye on him and see if he acts strange" Eli said "And has he?" Zero asked "You know that answer" Eli smirked. "So tell me, why have you decided to remain neutral in this conflict?" Zero asked "Every fight needs a third party to make sure nothing gets out of hand" Eli replied. "Oh" Zero sighed. "How long?" Zero then asked. "How long until what?" Eli asked. "We know what Amaya is after?" Zero asked "I don't know, all I know is that she has been using the Syphoners to hunt it down" Eli said.

'There's the queen' Noble said "Hello Amaya" Danny said being civil "Hello Rider" Amaya sneered "I have a name you know" Danny said "Ok then, what is it?" Amaya asked. "Danny" he answered "Nice name" Amaya purred "So you know everything about us, but we know jack about you" Danny said "What is it you seek?" Amaya asked "What do you hunt for in the city?" Danny asked "The magic of the stars" Amaya said slinking away "I hate her, but what is the Magic of the stars?" Danny asked. 'Most magic is derived from Luna and Solar, the sun and moon; but once in a planetary alignment; the powers of the stars is granted to one person, and the last alignment was April 1st 17 years ago' Noble said making Danny look up at his girl "Sakura" Danny said.


	8. Awakening

"So I now have the target of Amaya's plot" Danny said as he felt the darkness stirring within himself 'The rider wants out, I want to be unleashed' Noble said "Not yet Noble, once Amaya draws blood than we will" Danny said 'The old way of transformation, are you sure about this Ketch?' Noble asked "Very, I'm not to let a crazed girl get her hands on the brightest of the magical elements, but for now we have to track down the Romance Syphoner" Danny said 'Oh great' Noble growled. "I want to know what happened to Li, and I think that thing is our answer" Danny said 'The only person who knows where it fled was the toy' Noble said "Alright we'll go see Kero" Danny said

'I can't believe we're doing this' Noble griped. "Oh be quiet" Danny said "Besides, I don't want to meet Touya, just yet" Danny said 'Afraid he might kill you for cuddling his little sister?' Noble asked in a mocking tone "Watch it, this is going to work" Danny said as Kero hovered down to where a plate of crème brulee sat "Oh wow, I knew I smelt something yummy, but now I smell ash; come on out Ketch" Kero said as he started to devour the dessert "What do you want?" Kero asked "The love syphoner" Danny said "No way, am I letting get your hands on that!" Kero barked. "Keep it down stuffed animal" Touya shouted "Like I said, there is no way" Kero started before stopping "The pudding was bait wasn't it?" Keor asked finishing it off. 'Pretty much furball' Noble chuckled. "Alright, but I have to be there" Kero said "Alright" Danny said

"We're here" Kero said floating out of Danny's pocket "I don't see it yet" Danny said "Oh geez, she's a little shy" Kero said 'She?' "She?" the rider asked. "How you ever got Sakura was a miracle" Kero said as the pink syphoner fluttered out "Kero, is it safe for me?" she asked "Yep no one else is here, just me and the Rider you had a deal with" Kero said "Hello Mr Rider" Cupi said "Hello, now I want to know; when your queen went to the future nest did she do something to a guy?" Danny asked "Involving me?" Cupi asked "Yes" Danny said

"She summoned me to suck the love out of some guy, who was an heir to a big named family in Hong Kong; then she ordered me to replace the love I took with a love for her. I didn't think much of it at the time, so I started to siphon the love away and replaced it with the love for her majesty however it was a lot of love" Cupi said "The love thing at school" Danny said "Yes, you see I went to find the maiden who had given that much love to the boy so I could return, so she could in turn give it to a new heart, however my syphoner nature got in the way so I decided that everyone should get some, but most of it I gave back to the girl and you" Cupi said blushing "A traitorous Syphoner who knew" Danny smiled.

"Well I must thank you two, for showing where the little traitor was hiding" "AMAYA!" the boys shouted as she was with six elemental syphoners "Now Ventus if you please" Amaya said as Ventus forced Cupi in the queen's hand "Thank you, Love Syphoner Cupi, you have been found guilty of high treason; how do you plead" Amaya asked "Screw you" Cupi shouted "Then you have been found guilty of your crimes, and the punishment is execution" Amaya said crushing Cupi in her hand "You monster" Danny gasped feeling the darkness inside him welling up. "What a waste" Amaya said flicking some sparkling pink liquid off her hand "She dirtied my hand" Amaya whined unknowing of what she did. "You dumb bitch" Danny said in a mixed voice "Er, Danny you okay man?" Kero asked nervously "Never better" Danny asked in a dark tone "No, please don't tell me" Kero begged "Sorry soft toy" Danny said before combusting "What has she done?" Kero asked.

Once the fire stopped they stood something other worldly, there stood The Ghost Rider, dressing in a burnt motorcyclist suit, his head was that of a flaming skull, charred by the darkfire it commanded, he grasped the chain in his right hand before flinging it around his body. He saw that he was ignored by the one who spilt innocent blood, deciding he had enough waiting The Rider unleashed his nightmare inducing roar. Amaya froze before turning slowly around to view the horror that she had called forth "Syphoners, defeat this pile of ash and bones" she said before a guard escorted her away. "NOOOOOOO!" Ghost Rider howled into the sky. "Things just got real" Kero said hiding.

The first ones down were the earth and air syphoners; they stood in front of and behind the rider her stood still as the earthly giant threw his fist, which the rider caught and broke it off before using it to beat the airy cloak into submission before grabbing the earth syphoner in a headlock and beating it into rubble "Whoa" Kero said as the Ghost rider grabbed the wind in his chain and superheated it into oblivion. Ghost rider let out a howl as Fire and Water descended to try and destroy the rider.

The fire syphoner stood in front of him launching fireballs at the rider, which did nothing considering he was a fire element hybrid with the dark element. The water element used its power to fire at the rider who dodged making the water hit the fire syphoner and cool it down "Now Boil" The rider said as he coiled his chain around the water syphoner, causing it to bubble and steam in pain as the fire syphoner continue to attack the rider, which did nothing but piss him more before he destroyed the water syphoner by pulling on the chains making a giant boiling hot puddle which extinguished the fire syphoner.

The rider stood growling as the light and dark syphoner disappeared "Come back" The rider said before an amber light creeping over horizon "NO!" The rider shouted as he changed back into Danny, who during his transformation kept screaming as his flesh regrew. He could only vocalize his pain, only to stop when he was knocked out, and then he faintly heard someone screaming his name. "Help" he rasped before darkness over took him.

"Why this place?" Zero asked as he jumped out of Tomoyo's van before helping Tomoyo down "I Want to get a dry run before asking Sakura to use the cards for a video" she said "By why so early?" Zero asked stretching "Because" she started before a loud and painful scream cut her off. "What was that?" Tomoyo asked hiding behind Zero "it can't be" Zero whispered rushing off "HEY!" Tomoyo shouted running after Zero, "Come on Danny, where are you?" Zero asked turning a corner to see Danny falling to his knees "DANNY!" he shouted dashing over to his friend "help" Danny rasped. "I'll get the van" Tomoyo said "OH man Danny, what the hell happened to you?" Zero asked.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she saw them dragging Danny into a spare room at Tomoyo's house. "We found him out in at an abandoned warehouse" Tomoyo said "We were location scouting for the next card training battle next thing we knew, Danny was screaming in pain, I think he was in a fight" Zero said as he observed his friend in the bed "So what really happened?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo left the room "The rider awoke" Zero said "I'm not sure what we should do in this situation" Sakura sighed. "We wait, that's all we can do until he wakes up" Zero said ominously.


	9. the end ignites part 1

Danny woke up with two things on his mind, the first being a vicious headache and the other, will the other was the vicious thirst he had after transforming back to human form from being the rider, he saw the jug of water on the table next to him, so he pick it up and started to scull it down before realising he was in a house. "How long have I been out?" Danny asked confused. "Morning Bonehead" a voice said "Southern drawl, insulting pun, grim disposition, and I know only one man who has that combination in a voice, right Slade?" Danny asked finishing off the water. "That's right and I ain't the only one here" Slade said as a young woman entered "Jen, I should have known so where's Johnny?" Danny asked "HE's still tracking down Blackheart" Jen said flicking her blonde hair back. "Good on him, and here I thought he was performing stunt shows" Danny said "Cut the sarcasm Danny" Jen said "Okay so why are you guys here?" Danny asked becoming serious.

"You changed into the rider last night" Slade said "So what?" Danny asked "Everything changes, with your activation will now attract evil, hoping for a piece of your ass" Jen said "Oh, that" Danny said. "But right now you're small fries compared to Johnny or me so nothing to worry for now" Slade said "Actually there is something to worry about now; the queen of the Syphoners is here, and plans to steal the starlight element and use it to rule the world" Danny said seriously "You mustn't let that happen; who know what will happen if she does get a hold of the starlight" Jen said worried "No problem I've got it under control" Danny said grabbing his jacket "You better" Slade said disappearing with Jen. "Where are they going?" Danny asked a light flooded his vision.

"OH shit" Danny groaned. "A dream; it was a bloody dream?" Danny asked. "Dud you're awake" Zero said helping Danny sit up "How long?" Danny asked trying to clear his head. "Two days, you're at Tomoyo's house considering her mother is gone" Zero said handing Danny a glass of water "Thanks, so this changes things in a way we never thought of" Danny said "And which way is that?" Zero asked. "Amaya's plan may accelerate because of the rider form" Danny said "But what brought it on?" Zero asked. 'The thirst to punish' Noble said "I don't know, maybe innocent blood was spilt" Danny said "I found the body of that love syphoner that defected, that was the trigger wasn't it?" Zero asked. "Yeah it was, I sought it out to help me understand the situation between Li and Sarumoto, she used the love syphoner to siphon off Li's love for Sakura and replace it with her own so she could have a base of operation" Danny said "So how long until she targets Sakura?" Zero asked "I have a bad feeling, tonight" Danny said getting up. "Shit" Zero said looking at his bracer. "We have three hours to think of something" Zero said.

As dusk was setting in signalling the end of the days, Sakura had just finished her homework and recording notes for Danny when her phone rang "Hello?" she asked answering her phone "Sakura, this is Amaya, look I'm sorry for what I did before to you, how about we talk and try to get off on the right foot; say Tomoeda Tower's observation deck in fifteen minutes?" Amaya asked. "Sure" Sakura replied unsure "Great see you then" Amaya said. "This is a trap" she said changing her clothes for her school uniform, to a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a pair of ballet flats , "I better take these just in case" she added clasping her deck holder onto her leg before pulling on her pink leather jacket. "Kero I'm going out for a while" Sakura called out leaving home.

"Not now, come on" Danny said 'She's going to fight' Noble said "Let's ride" Zero said as the pair jumped on their bikes and rode off. "The tower" Zero said activating hsi bracer 'Syphoners!' Noble cried out as Danny summoned hsi chain which now took on a black andf rusted look and ripped into the light and dark syphoners. "We don't have time for this" Zero's distorted voice said as he fired off a grenade at the light Syphoner. "I agree, we're running out of time, she'll probably start once dusk ends" Danny said pulling out his shoutgun and blasting away at the dark syphoner 'Hurry up' Noble said

Amaya waited for her prey to meet her, she stood there as the higher wind blew her white and teal dress around. Suddenly the elevator sounded before it reveal Sakura wasn't there "That bitch thinks she can out run me?" Amaya said before she felt something g connect with her stomach "How?" She asked before Sakura was revealed to be behind her "Damn" Amaya said as she fired a ball of light, which went through Sakura "The Through card?" Amaya asked before Skaura slugged her from behind. "No The Illusion card" Amaya said notici8ng that Sakura had become invisible again "How is she doing this?" Amaya said before Sakura uppercut her. "Stop doing that" Amaya shouted "Got to catch me first" Sakura said disappearing again "Fine then" Amaya said covering the floor in a alayer of ice causing Sakura to slip up and crash into a support "Now to start; Now eviglaire faciatis stella absorbere" Amaay said as a star floated up "Time for your power to become mine" Amaya said as light poured out of Sakura. Just then Danny arrived. "No!" he shouted before becoming the rider. "I win" Amaya said


	10. The end ignites part 2

Danny was now in rider form as he advanced to get to Sakura and Amaya who was siphoning off Sakura's power into her "Finally I'll be strong enough to rule the world" Amaya gleefully laughed. "You are Guilty" The rider growled "Am I now, of what?" Amaya said absorbing more of the starlight element of Sakura "Syphoners" The rider said using his chain to deflect the syphoner star away from Sakura who slumped to the ground. "You vengeance loving bastard!" Amaya shouted firing off a light at the rider who didn't even flinch when it hit him. "Shit, he's stronger than we first thought" Zero said "I better give him a hand" Zero said becoming the cyber Ghost Rider.

The Rider and The Cyber Rider used their weapons against the super powered Amaya, who used the power against them in the form of a blade which she wield with expert technique "Damn" Zero said changing back after being hit as The Rider charged full bore, never giving an inch as the star power work against him "I wonder" Amaya thought picking up a scattered Sakura Card "Come to me; Shadow Card" Amaya said successfully activating the card casting a shadow over everything "This isn't good" Zero said standing up "Sakura" he said rushing over to the young woman, the only source of light in the room was The Rider's flame. "She's alright just out cold" Zero said as The Rider scanned the area for its prey "The Cards" he growled. "Got it" Zero said gathering the scatter Sakura cards "NO you don't" Amaya said hidden in the shadows. "What?" Zero asked before a fist like object slammed into him. "That hurt" Zero said resuming his collection "NO!" Amaya shouted again launching her fist, only for it to be captured by The Rider. "Not this time" He growled pulling the chain forward bringing Amaya out of hiding and dispelling the shadow. "You're mine" The rider said using his chain as a whip to fight the super powered queen. "You're good, but I'm better" Amaya said throwing a shuriken of light.

"Shit, Danny's not going to last much longer" Zero said going for his bracer when the light Syphoner entered. "Oh shit" Zero said looking between the syphoner and the queen "Shit" Zero said activating his rider form and headed for the light Syphoner who was now floating over Sakura. "I'll get you" Zero said throwing a fist at the syphoner who dodged and tried to absorb any light from Zero but failed due to his armour "Nice try" Zero said before headbutting the syphoner, which then tried to blind Zero, which did nothing before it was kicked in the stomach "Again, nice try; now Lumen Sorbete" Zero shouted producing a white orb "Now that it's the last Syphoner captured" Zero said as he continued his way over to Sakura deactivating his armour.

The Rider and Amaya were still at each other's throats. "Die you stupid spirit" Amaya said throwing a ball of light "You can't beat" she started before changing back to normal "me" she said defeated "Shit" Amaya said pulling out a Chinese long sword "This is the Dragon's Wrath, a Zhanmado sword imbued with special powers" Amaya said "Powers enough to stop you" Amaya said attacking the rider, who blocked with his chain "Vengeance" The rider said using his chain as a whip again, only this time he used it to disarm Amaya "No stop, why didn't it hurt you?" Amaya asked being backed into a corner. "Time for Vengeance" the rider said pulling out a golden orb "What's that?" Amaya asked scared. "Regina Sorbete" The Rider said as streams of golden light shoot out of the orb and wrapped themselves around Amaya's wrist and ankles. "No not my power!" Amaya screamed as she felt her power leaving her "Please stop" Amaya begged "No" The rider growled.

After a good hour the power of the queen had been absorbed, the ropes of golden rope withdrew, "No I hate this feeling" Amaya said weakened "My power's gone I'm a normal girl again. Please not this" Amaya whined as Zero walked up to her. "Why did you create the Syphoners?" Zero asked. "So that I could have the power to bring peace to the world" Amaya said "This is for peace?" Zero asked. "Have you seen this world, war famine, illness I thought if I could harness the elements I could repair the world and become the queen of the planet" Amaya said sadly smiling "So basically peace through control" Zero said. While this was going on the rider stood off to the side.

"What happened?" Sakura asked regain her consciousness "Danny?" Sakura looking around "no" The rider growled in a whisper "Is that you?" Sakura asked shocked "Monster" Danny said as the flames dulled as if to show his sad emotion "NO you're not" Sakura said trying to reach him "Sakura, are you okay?" Zero asked "Yeah I am, but what about?" Sakura turning to see Danny was gone "Damn, we've got find him" Sakura said "You can't; once a rider is in hiding they are extremely difficult to locate" Zero said "Can't you track him?" Sakura asked. "No, my bracer can't track anything that is not tech based, and considering that the rider is magic based." Zero said sadly "So we can't track him?" Sakura asked as a tear slid down her cheek "Yeah" Zero said "But now we have more pressing matters to deal with" Zero said as he approached Amaya. "I'll do that" Eli said showing up "Eli?" Sakura asked. "Yep, now the elders would like a word with you" Eli said taking Amaya and teleporting away.

A week later

"So no word on Danny yet?" Tomoyo asked as she walked down the hall with Sakura "No not yet" Sakura sighed going to her locker. "Hey" Zero said softly coming up to them "Hey" Tomoyo replied kissing him sweetly "Oh sorry" Zero said "Don't be, its encouraging" Sakura said "Still hoping you'll see him one day?" Zero said as Sakura opened her locker and saw a note "Whose that from?" Tomoyo asked.

"My Dearest Sakura, I'm sorry that I took off quickly after the short battle with Amaya but with the Rider now awakened I can't get the risk of involving you in anything the Rider does, until I control it; so for now I'll see you later and remember I love you now and always, love you dark rider Danny" The note said. 'Danny, he was here?' Sakura thought.

'She got it, now we have to go' Noble said as Danny saw Sakura one last time "Alright let's go" Danny said walking out to his bike "I'm going to miss her; but we need to find a place to work on the rider's powers and make sure our vengeance is not fatal to the innocent" Danny said looking up to see Sakura at the window, he then proceeded to blow a kiss to his angel and rode off. "So where to?" Danny asked.

After a couple fo days of riding Danny was caught in heavy rain 'That barn there!' Noble said as the two were seeking shelter "Why do you care?" Danny asked hopping off his bike in the dry barn. 'I don't want you to get sick' Noble said as they heard footsteps. "Who are you and why are you in my barn" a voice said "Whoa, excuse us?" Danny asked seeing njo one "Down here!" the voice said as Danny looked down to see a short older man "Wow, wasn't expecting that, anyway I needed a place to crash from the storm" Danny said "Very well, but if you want to stay here you have to work" the old man said "Sure, I'll help you out, but what's your name anyway?" Danny asked "My name is Makarov Dreyar, but you can call me Makarov" Makarov said "Daniel Ketch, but you can call me Danny" Danny said "Nice to meet you" Makarov said "And by the way come up to the house it's warmer than here" Makarov said "Sure." Danny smiled.

"Hello? Hey dad how's the dig going?" Skaura said over the phone "I'm good sweetheart, and the dig's going alright we just recovered something special" her father said "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Its called the Heart of Amestris, whatever that is, but I've also heard it called the Eye of Atlantis" her father said "Sweet, so you think this Colson guy wanted this eye thing?" Sakura asked. 'Yes he did, I've got to go dear I'll see you later' her father farewelled.

**Sakura Kinomoto will return in Adolescent Defence**

**Danny Ketch will return in Adolescent Defence  
**


End file.
